


Mind Control

by tuesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Ghost Assignment, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Adventures in Avenging.





	Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newyorktopaloalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/gifts).

> Written for the tag "Injured by Mind Controlled Friend or Loved One."
> 
> This is a tiny bit of established relationship hurt/comfort. I am purposely leaving the Pepper question open. Are they also all together in the background? Is it an open relationship? Did they never get together? Is this set in a different gift fic? Please choose the reading that best pleases you.

"Tony, this isn't you," Natasha tried. For some of them, this was a weaker form of mind control. Steve had snapped out of it when he'd tried to punch Wanda in the face. Wanda herself had laughed it off. Vision, meanwhile, was stuck in some form of bluescreen, floating in the air and staring at nothing. It was entirely possible she could talk Tony out of it. "Fight this."

Tony didn't answer her. He lifted the gauntlet. He fired. Fortunately, Natasha was no longer in the same place, because he was shooting at full power. There was a hole in the wall behind her.

"Tony!" Natasha said. She did a flip over him, landing behind him and getting her hands on the emergency release catches.

Tony grabbed her before she could get them both. He threw her. She hit the wall next to the hole, hard enough she felt something snap. Steve tackled Tony as Natasha evaluated her injuries. She'd broken her collarbone. Moving her left arm was agony. Clint ghosted up beside her.

"So this is fun," Clint said.

"I'm sure it's bringing up great memories," Natasha said with a wry smile.

"Oh, yeah. We should do this more often," Clint said. The second Steve was clear, Clint got Tony with an EMP arrow.

After that, it was a matter of prying him out of the armor and shaking him until his eyes returned to the right color.

"Where are Sam and Rhodey?" Tony asked.

"Playing aerial tag. No idea which of them got hit," Steve said.

"I should go help." But Tony didn't get back in the armor. He was staring at Natasha with a sick expression.

"You should," Natasha said. She held her left arm still. She gestured with her right. "Take Steve."

\--

Later, after medical attention, a debriefing, and returning to the compound, Natasha holed up in her room with painkillers and an ice pack. She ignored the former. She applied the latter with a wince.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's open," she called.

Tony opened the door. He was carrying balloons, a bouquet of roses in a crystal vase, and an enormous teddy bear. "You can tell me to get out, but I thought I'd bring a little get well gift." There was a box of what looked like chocolates tucked into his elbow. He juggled the presents as he tried to close the door behind him. A few balloons escaped and floated toward the ceiling. "Or three."

"This wasn't your fault," Natasha said. 

"Right. Sure. It was all the mind control and not at all on me that I was the only one who couldn't break it." Tony's voice was bright, but brittle. He dumped the teddy bear on the foot of the bed. 

Natasha sighed. "I am in too much pain to reassure you right now."

"That's not what I'm here for." Tony put the flowers and chocolate on her bedside table. "I wanted to check up on you. And apologize. But mostly check up on you. Is there anything I can do? Anything I can get you? More pillows? Ice packs? A bottle of scotch?"

Natasha patted the bed with her good hand. "Come here."

Tony came over. He sat. Natasha reached up with her right hand and grabbed at his collar, pulling him in close. Tony moved easily, not resisting at all. When his face was an inch from hers, she said, "I want you to listen closely: this could have happened to any of us. This has happened to all of us. You're not alone, and it's not your fault."

"What happened to being in too much pain to reassure me?" Tony asked.

"Maybe I'm reassuring myself," Natasha said.

Tony brought his hands up and cradled her head. He pressed his forehead to hers. He looked miserable. "I really am sorry."

"I forgive you," Natasha said.

Tony dropped a gentle kiss against her mouth. It felt like another apology. Natasha accepted it.

"You know," Natasha said slowly, "I can think of a few ways you could make it up to me."

"Not with a freshly broken clavicle," Tony said. He kissed her again. "But later, when you're healed, I will do whatever you want. That's a blank check. I'm trusting you to cash it when you're actually feeling better."

"I'll hold you to that," Natasha said. She ran a hand through his hair. "For now, stay and keep me company?"

"Of course."

Tony crawled into bed with her. It was nice. But--

"Tony, that stuffed animal is creepy. I'm not going to sleep with it staring at me."

"It's barely the size of a small child," Tony protested.

"Please put it in the hall."

Tony did. Eventually, Natasha drifted off. It wasn't her worst day as an Avenger.


End file.
